


Discovery

by Lucifer_Rosemaunt



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Rosemaunt/pseuds/Lucifer_Rosemaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank/Rocky slash. Frank tries to let Rocky learn on his own. It doesn’t work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: One of those fics from mmom that I never finished on time. I technically outlined and first-drafted 31 and only posted 4. DX That's how important editing is and how bad I am at getting editing done.  
> Story note: I don't know why I can never seem to get a longer fic going for this fandom – I think it's because I only sort of ship them (and Rocky doesn't really talk) and a plotbunny has never really attacked me for them.

o.o.o.o

The curtains closed and the rest of the world could go and burn for all Frank cared. He dragged Rocky forward to the edge of the bed before releasing his hand. He wanted to adore those hands, wanted to rub his body against those palms and suck each finger deep into his mouth. Rocky's hands were the perfect size to grab and hold onto for the ride.

The scientist in him told him to take his time. With much difficulty, he managed to, but only after he divested his creation of the meager clothing he wore. He might have let his hands wander a bit: caressed a thigh, palmed Rocky's growing erection, and slid a finger between those perfectly rounded butt cheeks, but nothing further.

Instead, he took a step back to marvel at him once more. Making a circle motion with his finger, he said, "Now, show me…"

Rocky waddled in a circle. It certainly shouldn't have been sexy but his muscles flexed and bulged, and it managed to be quite a show. Frank stalked closer and Rocky didn't know enough to be worried. He stared at Frank and didn't see all the danger and promise held behind his smirk. He was pushed onto his back on the bed, and Frank crawled between his legs. Instead of devouring him like he wanted, Frank grabbed one of those perfect hands and placed it on Rocky's own half-hard dick. Then, he sat back and waited. It didn't take long before Rocky wrapped his fingers around himself and gave a tentative stroke. The wordless groan made Frank smirk harder.

This was his second favorite part of science, the discovery aspect, the testing and the surprise. Rocky was discovering something new, and Frank wanted to watch, thought he had the self-control to enjoy the look on Rocky's face and see the flat-out honest emotions flit across his features: surprise, pleasure, and lust. He thought he could wait while Rocky found the right motions, the right amount of pressure, and find the end himself. Frank tried to distract himself by the minute changes of muscle flexing beneath golden skin and those thighs he wanted to bury his face into, but Rocky only got as far as bringing himself to full hardness before he couldn't wait to give him an accelerated lesson.

After all, his first favorite part of science was probing his experiments further.

o.o.o.o

End ficlet

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Fic Review: When a fic's under six hundred words, I try to make them multiples of a 100.


End file.
